The Liar's Past
by xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: Surly wasn't always the selfish jerk everyone claims for him to be. He used to be helpful, and a trusted friend. A past he can never forget haunts him. This is the story of the events before the Nut Job. about Surly, and what he did to become a hated outcast.
1. Chapter 1- One Snow Morning

Sun rays pouring into the opening in the tree hit Surly's eyes, forcing him to blink them open. He squinted at the blinding light, and rubbed his tired eyes. Adjusting his vision, he looked at the mother squirrel and pup he called his brother. But he wasn't really his though, after his own mother was lost at the beginning of the winter frost when she left to find food for her only pup and ended up freezing to death. Now, he was adopted by the dark gray squirrel, and her pup just a bit younger than Surly himself, Grayson. Surly sighed, Grayson wasn't much of a brother, he isn't very bright, but his company at night keeps him content. A chill traveled down Surly's spine and he rubbed his arms with his paws. It was still the middle of winter, but it would be over soon from predictions. Stretching his limbs, he waddled over to the tree opening and looked out through the bare branches and over the park. Most of the land was covered in white, and the sky was a calming white. The air was still with freeze, and the bark of the tree lined with frost. Surly shivered and shook his fur, and crawled out onto the edge of the opening and sat down looking over the view. Just then he felt a huge weight land onto his back and he almost fell out the hole. Then a head popped in front of him, two large wide, turquoise eyes starred at him with excitement.

"Hey Surly!" Grayson shouted, bouncing on his head.

Surly was shaken and grabbed Grayson's face, pushing him backwards.

"Grayson are you nuts, I could have fallen and died!"

Grayson lifted himself off his back and tilted his head.

"But you didn't. Hey! I know, lets go play a game today."

Surly stood up and pushed past Grayson.

"You say that everyday…"

Grayson lifted up his back paw and gave his ear a quick scratch.

"Yeah, but I don't know, I was thinking something different, like maybe a game of hide and seek, or racing, oh, oh! I know, a snow ball fight, I could get the others to come play!"

Surly's frowned at Grayson, Surly didn't really enjoy the company of others. No one seemed to really understand him most of the time. He felt like others never thought like him, and always seemed to follow a certain order other than think outside the box.

"Maybe another day Grayson, I'm tired…'

Surly replied grimly, and curled up in a ball against the walls of the tree.

"But Surly-"

Grayson was about to complain, then he felt a paw being placed on his shoulder and he looked up at his mother.

"Surly won't play…"

His mother gave Grayson a smile, before turning to Surly.

"Now Surly dear, come play with your younger brother, it's not fair to him when he has to play alone."

Surly grumbled, and folded his ears down. The mother sighed and walked over to Surly, placing her paw on his face and turning him to look at her.

"Look Surly, I know you don't like much interaction with the others, but at least try, tomorrow I'll let you sleep longer, ok?"

Surly looked up at the squirrel he was supposed to call his mother. His eyes saddened, but then he shook his head.

"Ugh fine, come on Grayson, lets go get the others…"

Grayson perked up and flicked his tail around.

"Alright!"

Then he jumped out of the hole and onto a near by branch, scurrying down the tree. Surly sat up, but his mother pulled him over.

"Surly, this time try to make a friend," she said, licking her thumb and smoothing out the tufts of hair on his head, "Ok?"

Surly swatted her paws away, and rubbed his head until the top of his head was shaggy again.

"Stop…ok fine, I'll try and communicate a bit…"

His mother smiled and held him in a hug. Surly hesitated and groaned onto her chest. His mother let out a small laugh and she patted him over to the hole.

"Thank you Surly, have fun."

Surly looked back at his adoptive mother, before jumping out of the hole, he barely was able to grab the branch and he dangled in the air. He turned his head to a worried look from his mother.

"I'm fine!"

He assured her, and looked around. He noticed Grayson down below, he seemed to have the twin gophers, Jimmy and Johnny with him, and their younger sister Jamie.

"Perfect, us two against them, we're dead…"

Then he felt the branch he was holding onto crack and he fell down a few branches before hitting a branch onto his gut. He let out a huge gasp as the breath was taken from him and he slid off the branch heading for the ground below.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for my big brother to join us!"

Grayson ordered, then a huge crash was heard next to him, and he looked over to see Surly laying on his back, gasping for air.

"Ah ha!," he cheered, picking up Surly by his ears and getting him onto his feet, "Here he is, now we can play!"

Surly grasped his stomach still trying to catch his breath as Grayson patted his back.

"Alright, now we have an even number of players!"

Surly looked at the three gophers and raised a brow.

"Uh Grayson, there's only two of us, and three of them."

Grayson squinted his eyes and looked over them, counting on his fingers, before opening his eyes in realization.

"Oh…"

Surly grinned a bit, "Well, guess we can't play then, might as well go-"

"I'll play!"

A voice called from the tree. Surly and Grayson turned to see a flash of red fur jump down from the tree and land in front of them. A female squirrel with burnt orange fur stood proudly before them. Surly's eyes widened a bit, she was actually quite pretty. Grayson walked up to her.

"And who are you?"

The female squirrel twitched her tail and put her hands on her hips.

"My name is Andie, you guys have never seen me because my mom is a bit over protective, and she has never let me out of our hollow, but finally I was able to convince her when I saw you guys down here. Also, I want in on this game."

Grayson perked up and put her hands on her arms, lifting her up.

"Alright that's the spirit!" He shouted, and ran by letting her down. Andie tripped a bit and Surly reached out to grab her.

"Whoa there…"

Andie grabbed Surly's shoulders to keep herself from falling. She looked up at him and pulled away.

"Oh um thanks."

She stuttered, smoothing the hair behind her ear. Surly even tried to smooth down his own which he usually liked to keep ruffled.

"Yeah, sorry about Grayson, he's got more brawn than brain most the time."

Andie chuckled, "No problem, um…"

"Surly, my name is Surly."

Andie looked up at him with a worried look.

"Surly? Aren't you that pup who…lost his mother."

Surly frowned and looked at the ground. He remembered when his mother had be pronounced deceased, the park animals had held a meeting to decide what they were going to do with him. Andie must have not been any younger than him, and it made sense if her mother had brought her to the meeting.

"Yeah…uh, that's me."

Andie got a sad look in her eyes, and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Surly looked up into her lime green colored eyes and smiled a bit. She smiled back at him at the two stood looking at each other. But they were soon interrupted as Grayson came and placed one arm around each of their necks.

"Alright team, it's us again the Bruisers, now this is what we got to do. Build a fort, make snow balls, and then full out war, got it? Ok, lets get to it!"

Grayson then broke off and began digging up snow into piles making a fort. Surly sighed and rounded up some snow into balls. Andie watched Grayson and Surly work for awhile, and looked at the Bruisers who already had a fort dug up and had a full supply of snow balls. She frowned and thought for a moment. She took a pile of balls Surly had made, and walked up to the fort, placing them along the rim on top. Surly watched her and tilted his head.

"What are you doing?"

Andie had finished putting all the balls he had made on the fort and turned around to him.

"Well think about it, we always have piles of them next to use and we have to look down to get them to reload right? Well I was thinking, if we were to have some along the top of the fort, and would kick them off, sending them flying faster than using an arm."

Surly starred at her with impressed eyes, and Grayson clapped his paws.

"Brilliant! I could never have thought of that, well done Andie, maybe Surly and I have a chance of winning now."

Grayson cheered, and readied himself at the front of the fort. Andie looked over at Surly with a concerned look.

"Chance?"

Surly grabbed some snow balls, and looked at Andie.

"Grayson and I never actually have won a game against these guys before…"

Andie eyes widened a bit just as Grayson had shouted, "War!" And the fight was on. Surly ducked down flat onto his stomach and Andie did the same as snowballs flew overhead. Grayson was busy throwing some snow balls, using up most of his pile.

"Surly, help me!"

Surly sighed and crawled over to Grayson, gathering up a ball and flinging it overhead. He heard a thud and looked up to see Jamie had been knocked down. She was out, but now they had to deal with the twins, those two were amazing diggers, and had a huge pile of balls ready and they threw more. Surly ducked down, his back against the fort. He heard a thud and snow splashed onto him. He looked up as Grayson fell onto his back next to him, bit of snow still covering his face.

"Oh I've been hit! Man down! Surly, its up to you and Andie now…"

Surly rolled his eyes over Grayson's dramatic fall, and turned to Andie ready to give orders, but she had jumped up into the air, flipped around, and her back paws were now facing the fort. With a mighty kicked, she launched a ball she had placed on top of the fort. It flew and hit a side of the twin's fort, breaking off a piece. Surly looked at her with a grin.

"Well, you were right about the force thing."

He complemented her, and she smiled at him, but her looked changed as she tried to reach out to him, but it was too late. He felt a snowball nail him right in the side of the head, and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Surly! Are you okay?"

Surly shook his head, whipping snow off and looked up at Andie with a thumbs up.

"I'm fine, come on Andie, you can do this!"

Andie nodded, and turned back around, kicking more and more balls off, until she heard a thud and turned to see that Jimmy and fallen. Now it was just her and Johnny, but she was out of balls to kick off the fort, and had no time to set it back up. She thought for a moment and grasped a pawful of snow and climbed on top of the fort. Surly lifted his head up.

"Andie, what are you doing?"

Johnny grinned from the other side, and threw a ball and Andie, but she jumped up and let it fly under her. More and more balls were thrown but she dodged everyone one of them with flips and jumps. Surly just watched as all the balls were used up. Johnny picked up two balls and threw them all at once. Andie grinned, and jumped and flipped as one ball passed over her head and under her back, and as she turned in mid air, she twisted her body and threw the ball at Johnny. He didn't see it coming, and it hit him smack in the face. Grayson jumped up and cheered and ran up to Andie hugging her tight.

"We did it!" We won!"

Surly smiled and lifted himself up, laughing along with them for a change. After Grayson was done with Andie, she turned to Surly, smiling big and hugged him. Surly was taken back, he wasn't one for hugging, but Andie's hug was so warm. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and laughed.

"Wow, I can't believe how you dodged the balls like that, it was insane!"

Andie hopped up and down with excitement.

"And the way you threw your ball though and hit one of them, that was a great shot!"

The three celebrated awhile, then Surly perked his ears up at a call from the tree. Grayson's mom was standing out of the hollow calling them for lunch. Grayson waved goodbye to the bruisers, before leaping off up the tree to his mom. Surly looked over at Andie.

"So… we should do this again sometime." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah it was fun. You know, you're a pretty cool squirrel, Surly." She said and headed off for the tree.

Surly sighed and followed her up the tree, but turned into his own hollow. Grayson was inside nibbling on a dried piece of a pecan nut. His mother walked over to him as he walked down to sit next to Grayson.

"So boys, how was that game? Surly, did you make any friends?"

Surly picked up a peanut and sat down next to Grayson, he looked outside and grinned.

"I don't know, maybe I did…"


	2. Chapter 2- Friend's futures

Ever since that snowy morning, Surly would go out and meet up with Andie and Grayson would tag along too, and the trio would go exploring around the snow filled park. Surly couldn't believe he was able to play with Grayson more, but he was able to make a friend, and it was someone who he admired with great respect. Andie wasn't like the others. She knew how to take charge of things, and a lot of her ideas were brilliant. For once in his life Surly felt welcomed by someone.

"Alright guys the key is to slide with your claws!"

Andie shouted from the frozen river as she skated across the surface. Grayson was hesitant about it though, but Surly ventured onto the ice with caution. His feet immediately slipped from under him and he fell flat on his stomach, sliding slowly over to Andie. Andie laughed and pulled him up, pointing at his feet.

"Dig your claws into the ice, and stand off your heels, use your sole instead."

Surly leaned up and clawed the ice, and pushed forward and found a bit more traction, but was still unstable.

"Use your tail as balance, it's what they're for!"

Surly stuck his tail out straight behind him and felt a bit more easy as he glided around. He started to get a better hang of it, and slowly turned around to see Grayson sliding cautiously toward him. Surly slid over to him, repeating what Andie had told him, and soon the three were sliding around with ease. Andie slid fast and jumped in the air, landing wobbly onto her paws. Grayson clapped for her and Surly smiled and nodded. Andie gestured for Surly to come, and try. Surly gulped and slid forward, picking up speed and tried jumping, he fell unsteadily onto his paws and almost fell backward. But he stuck out his tail behind him and it caught him, and he slid toward Andie with his tail under him. Andie laughed at how awkward he looked, and he pushed himself up next to her.

"Alright you two! Grayson is going to show you how it's done!"

Surly's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh no…"

Grayson skated faster and faster toward them and then leaped in the air. He didn't seem to have control of his own weight cause he flew to far and straight for Surly and Andie. The two screamed as Grayson crashed into them, sending the three sliding together across the ice. As the slid to a stop, Grayson had his arms around both their necks and he was facing down. He slid over onto his back, and the three looked over at one another. Andie chuckled a bit, and Grayson burst out laughing. Surly couldn't help it and the three laid there laughing at each other.

Many days went by like this where they just played and laughed until they felt like their fur was going to freeze off and headed home. One night they stayed out too late, and Grayson caught a small cold, and was forced to stay inside the hollow for a week.

"But mom I want to-" Grayson was cut off by a cough and he tried to clear his throat, "Outside…"

Grayson's mother walked over to him and placed her paw onto his forehead.

"No way hunny, you still have a tiny fever. You can't leave the hollow until you are fully healthy."

Grayson sighed, and perked up when he saw Surly at the edge of the hollow.

"But Surly is going out." Grayson complained.

"Well that's because Surly came in half hour before you that night, so he didn't catch a cold. He is allowed to go out."

Grayson pouted and rolled over onto his side. Surly sighed feeling sorry for him, then turned and jumped out of the tree, jumping from branch to branch and gripping onto them the best he could. He landed on the branch next to the hollow where Andie's was and he waited.

"Hey Surly down here!"

He heard from below then felt a snow ball hit his back. He whipped around to look at her from below, she has grinning and waving her arms tauntingly at him. Surly grinned and jumped down for the ground.

"Oh you're going to pay for that!"

He yelled and landed by her on all fours. Andie let out a small screech and scurried away, kicking up snow behind her. Surly wiggled his haunches and burst after her. Andie ran in front of him, keeping a good distance away from Surly's reach. Surly looked around for help and noticed a hole that was probably made by the Bruisers. He grinned and while Andie was facing forward, he dove under the hole, navigating in the darkness. Andie looked back excepting to see Surly in pursue of her but he was no where to be seen. She skidded to a halt and looked around.

"Surly?"

There was no response. Behind her there was a hole, and Surly's head poked out of it. He grinned and readied himself.

"Surly?"

Then from behind Surly jumped and tackled Andie into the snow. Andie let out a yelp as she was pinned onto the ground under Surly. She twisted around and Surly laid down onto her. The two laughed for awhile and until the grew tired and they laid there for awhile. Surly had his eyes closed as he rested and he peeked them open to look at Andie. She was looking up at the clouds, her eyes filled with wonder.

"What do you dream about doing in the future Surly?" She asked him, put her arms under her head. Surly tilted his head and rolled off of her and laid next to her. He never really thought about this before.

"I don't know, look after Grayson and you."

Andie giggled a bit, "I want to take care of you guys too, but not only you guys, the park."

Surly lifted himself up to look at her.

"You mean, as the leader of the park?"

Andie shrugged, and turned to him.

"I don't know, I feel like I could do it you know. I care about you guys a lot and my family. I feel like I owe this park something."

Surly sighed and laid back onto his back.

"Well I don't care much for the park but, I do care about you and Grayson. You do what you want Andie. I'll support you through it."

Andie smiled at him and looked back up at the sky. Surly looked up at it too. For once the usually gray sky was open, and it was a vast blue sea. Surly breathed in the cold air that seemed to be warming up. He could tell winter was coming to a close, and spring would be here soon. Now that he thought about it, Grayson has been getting bigger these days, he had already passed Surly in height. Now that Surly looked over himself, his fur was a darker graish purple unlike the dark gray it was when he was a younger pup. Looking over at Andie, her fur had turned into a nice shade of orange, and her face had lost most of it's baby fat. Surly didn't realize it, it hadn't come to mind lately, but he and his friends were growing up. They were all practically teenagers now. He couldn't believe how fast time had passed them. And as he lay there with Andie, starring up into the sky, he tried to imagine what life held in the future for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3- Spring's Flower

"Surly look! Over here!"

Surly perked his ears in the direction he had heard Grayson's voice. Turning to Andie, the two dropped the nuts they had been nibbling on and ran off to find Grayson. He was standing by the bridge that went over the river, that had melted by now. He was pointing his finger down to something by the river. Surly and Andie walked next to him and peeked down. Andie gasped when she saw the purple flower poking out of the snow. She hopped down to the bank and brushed her paw over the petals. Surly and Grayson followed after her and sniffed the flower.

"You know what this means don't you guys?"

Andie asked with excitement. Grayson scratched his head in thought and Surly just sat there smiling.

"That means spring is here! We have to go show this to our leader, come on!"

Andie shouted, then leaned down and plucked the flower from the ground. She then hopped out of the bank and bounded off for the tree. Surly sighed and started off after her, Grayson following close behind. Surly didn't like the idea of talking to the leader of the tree, Raccoon. The guy was big, and always had a scowl on his face. Something about him set Surly off. But from what he's heard, he's been taking care of the park for almost 2 years now, so he had to give the guy some credit. At the base of the tree Raccoon was busy looking inside the hollow where food was kept for winter.

"Supplies are running low…" He whispered to himself under his breath.

"Excuse me, sir, Raccoon?" Andie called out.

The leader turned and straightened his posture, and let her approach.

"Ah yes…Andie is it? What news do you bring?"

Andie slowly made her way up to him, and held out the flower. Raccoon didn't need to reach for it because his assistant, a red cardinal, swooped down from the tree and plucked it out of Andie's paw. The bird flapped over to Raccoon and landed on his shoulder, handing him the flower. Raccoon looked over the flower, and nodded his head.

"Well done Andie, this is definitely a sign of Spring, well done. Tonight I shall call a meeting in the Old Mill for the tree to decide if it's finally time to declare this winter, over."

Andie nodded and bowed her head to him, then turned back and walked up to Surly and Grayson.

"Can you believe it guys? We found the first flower of spring!"

Andie cheered and Grayson cheered with her. Surly crossed his arms and smiled as he watched the two cheer together. Then Andie took Grayson's hand and went over and took Surly's.

"Come on guys, lets go hang out by the Mill until it's time!"

Then the trio started walking together to the Old Mill. Surly felt uneasy about a meeting with the park. It's not that company bothered him much anymore, but last time he was at a meeting, his mother had been declared dead. He didn't think anything good came out of them.

Surly stood nervously behind Andie with Grayson by his side in front of the park. Andie was standing next to Raccoon with the flower in her paws. She had a smile on her face, but her heart pounded rapidly as she starred over the crowd. Raccoon lifted up a paw and the crowd went silent. Grayson patted Surly's back comfortably, but Surly scooted a bit away from him.

"My fellow brethren, I've brought you all in here tonight for an important announcement."

Then he took a step backwards, and gestured a paw to Andie.

"Go ahead Andie."

Andie took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"I was spending lunch with my two friends Surly and Grayson today. When Grayson called out to us from the river bank. When we found him, he was pointing to this beautiful flower. It is a sign, the first flower to bloom this year."

Grayson stepped next to Andie, and puffed out his chest proudly, Surly came up next to Andie, and gulped. Raccoon came up behind them and put his arms around the three.

"Which means, spring is here!"

He said, lifting his arms up. The park animals let out cheers of joy and jumped around.

"And let us not forget the one who brought us this flower, Andie."

Andie smiled then stepped away.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't take that credit," she walked over to Grayson and placed the flower in his paws. Grayson looked up, a crooked smile on his face and bits of tears in his eyes. Surly rolled his eyes, and with the help of Andie, they lifted him up and cheered.

"Free cheers for Grayson!"

The park started chanting his name "Grayson, Grayson!" over and over. Grayson lifted the flower up and laughed with happiness. Andie and Surly let him down and gave him a hug, then Andie turned to Surly and hugged him. Surly hugged her back, but let go when he saw Raccoon coming over.

"Well you three will be the talk of the night. Might I have this flower now?"

Grayson started to walk up to Raccoon, but Surly walked in front of him.

"Sir, Grayson found it, shouldn't he be the one to keep it?"

Raccoon's face seemed to stern up a little, and Surly was taken back a bit. Did he just defy him? He was sure he was doomed, but Andie walked in between them.

"Not to be rude sir, but this is kind of an important thing for Grayson. Maybe let him keep it for the night to show it off, you know, so the whole park can get a chance to see it before it's put away. Then once this party and night is over, we'll give it to you."

Raccoon starred at Andie, and Surly felt his heart drop. No one ever defies Raccoon, what he said usually was done and done. But he just regained his posture and sighed.

"Very well young one, your friend can keep a hold of this flower for one night. Just make sure it's not harmed."

Then he turned around and walked off to go talk to a young mole maybe about five months older than Surly himself. Andie let out a sigh of relief, and turned back around to see shocked faces on Grayson and Surly.

"What?"

She asked, looking around.

"It's just…no one stands up to Raccoon."

Surly said awkwardly, looking over at Grayson's flower.

"Well I don't know," Andie shrugged, "He may be the leader, but he doesn't scare me. Plus leaders should look after the well being of their followers after all."

Surly shrugged and just grinned at Andie.

"Well you got guts Andie I'll give you that. You really are fit to be a leader one day."

Andie smiled at Surly and the two looked at each other for awhile until they noticed Grayson was looking at them.

"Hey you guys!"

A voice called and Andie turned to see Jamie walking over and she put her arm around Grayson and her.

"A bunch of us of the same age are gonna play some Truth or Dare while people are celebrating, wanna join?"

Grayson nodded his head and put the flower over his shoulder, strutting over to join the other animals. Andie started to follow him, but turned to see Surly staying behind.

"Surly? You gonna join us?"

Surly frowned and look down, but got a smile back on his face and looked back up at Andie.

"Nah you go on ahead and play with Grayson…I think I'll, uh, chill up on the roof."

He noticed Andie's face sadden a bit, but she nodded and walked off after Grayson. Surly sighed and hopped onto the wood frame, climbing up onto the ceiling and out through a hole that lead to the roof. He sat down and leaned up against his paws behind him. He looked down at the party below, then up at the night sky.

Down below Andie and Grayson sat with a group of young squirrels and gophers. Jamie sat down at silenced the chatty group.

"Alright guys, tonight's truth or dare is gonna be sweet!"

She cheered, then pulled out a glass bottle and pushed it into the middle of the circle. She grabbed it and spun it around and it landed on Grayson.

"Grayson, truth or dare?" She said grinning.

Grayson sat up, holding up the flower.

"I take dare! I'm ready for what ever challenge you put upon me."

Jamie grinned, and pointed at a tan squirrel sitting next to him.

"I dare you to kiss her."

Grayson's face dropped and he look over at the squirrel, who was looking away embarrassed. Some of the animals around him groaned a bit. Grayson leaned over to whisper into Andie's ear.

"Uh Andie, why do they all look…angry?"

Andie laughed at Grayson.

"Well you're kind of popular now Grayson, I think they all have crushes on you. So my guess is that, they are jealous."

Grayson perked up and looked around, as if taking in what popularity he just gained. Grayson smiled and turned to the squirrel, and handed her the flower.

"For you."

The squirrel giggled before Grayson grabbed her and swooped her down, planting a kiss on her lips. Andie rolled her eyes at Grayson. Not only is he dramatic, but he's a dramatic romantic. Grayson pulled away and sat down next to Andie, grinning widely.

Jamie laughed a bit, and turned back to Grayson.

"Alright Grayson, now you spin the bottle."

Grayson grabbed the bottle and gave it a good spun, then it landed by Andie. Grayson grinned and looked over at her. Andie felt a bit worried at what Grayson might dare her to do.

"Andie I dare you to…kiss…"

Andie waited, her heart pounding and all eyes fixed on her.

"Surly!"

Andie's eyes widened, "What?"

The other squirrels laughed at her and so did Grayson. Andie grabbed Grayson's ears and pulled him down.

"Grayson, I can't kiss Surly! First off, he's my friend, second, he's not even playing the game."

Grayson pulled away and twirled his flower around a bit.

"Well a dare is a dare Andie, unless, you want to kiss me?"

Andie got a disgusted look on her face and looked around at everyone else's grinning faces. She flicked her tail agitatedly, then let out a sigh.

"Fine…I'll go up there.."

The others let out tiny cheers and laughs as Andie crawled up the board of the walls. She climbed across the ceiling and poked her head out of the hole. She found Surly still there looking up at the stars. Andie sighed and lifted herself up. How was she going to tell him this? Surly perked his ears when he noticed Andie walking slowly over to him.

"Oh hey Andie, get tired of the party?"

"No…" She said nervously, standing beside Surly.

Surly tilted his head, "Oh, did the game stop?"

Andie sat down next to him, "No, it's still going on. I got dared, by Grayson"

Surly sat up more, "Uh oh, what did he dare you to do?" He asked, looking at her concerned.

Andie brushed her tail nervously with her paws, then looked into Surly's eyes, which had the reflection of stars on them.

"He dared me to kiss you…"

Surly's eyes widened the two looked away from each other shyly.

"Dang it Grayson, always picking the most ridiculous stuff…huh?"

Andie let out an awkward laugh.

"Heh..yeah."

The two sat their, the air filled with awkwardness, neither of them not knowing what to do or say. Surly rubbed the back of his neck and turned to Andie.

"So…what are you gonna do?"

Andie shrugged and sighed.

"I don't know, they'll know I didn't do it if I go back down there now."

Surly thought for a moment, he didn't want a situation that would embarrass Andie. But it's not like this was already embarrassing enough.

"Well they didn't say you had to kiss me on the lips did they. Just a kiss. Here you could just kiss me on the cheek and call it done. How's that?"

Andie looked over and sighed. She really didn't have much of a choice.

"Ok..ok I'm sorry Surly."

Surly chuckled at her a bit, "Hey come on now you don't have to apologize. It's just a stupid dare, right?"

Andie nodded and scooted closer to him. Surly turned his face over and stuck out his cheek. Andie closed her eyes and placed her lips onto his cheek. She pulled away and Surly slowly turned, smiling a bit.

"See? That was nothing…"

He said, but he lost his train of thought as he starred into Andie's eyes. Andie starred into his and the world around them seemed to fade as both leaned forward slowly. Before either of them knew it, there lips were pressed against one another's. Surly felt Andie's paw slide over to his and he took it in his. He had no idea what just happened, but he didn't want this moment to end.

"Aww isn't that sweet?"

Surly and Andie's eyes both popped open and then broke apart to see Grayson and other squirrels peeking out from the hole in the roof. Grayson waved his flower around in circles, grinning at the two. He then flickered his eyes at Surly, and made a kissy face, taunting him. Surly let out a small growl and got up.

"Grayson I'm going to kill you…"

Grayson let out a laugh and so did everyone else, but his face changed when he saw Surly bend down and launch himself at Grayson.

"Surly no, wait! It's fine!"

Andie shouted, but it was too late. Surly crashed into Grayson and knocked him from the roof top and onto the bottom of the party floor. Around them the animals gasped at Grayson lay on his back against the wood floor. Surly had his paws holding his shoulders to keep him down.

"You're going to pay for that dare, you know?"

Grayson stuck his paws in his face quickly.

"No Surly wait you don't understand you have to stop. I'm in big trouble."

"Oh you're in big trouble alright." Surly said angrily.

Grayson then grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close.

"No you don't understand I…I landed on the flower…"

Surly's expression changed when he realized what he had done. He quickly got off of Grayson and let him stand up. The two looked down in horror and the animals around them gasped. The beautiful flower was now crushed and crumbled from the fall.

"Oh no…" Surly whispered to himself, and they both turned around when they heard Raccoon come up from behind them. He pushed in between them and bent down to pick up the flower. Andie jumped down from the roof top and walked over to Surly and Grayson, avoiding Raccoon's gaze. He turned to the three squirrels, his expression seemed calm, but who knew what kind of rage it held. Andie was the first to step forward.

"Raccoon, we're so sorry for ruining the first spring flower."

Grayson stepped forward, Surly could see him shaking a bit.

"Raccoon it's all my fault, I was the one who decided to keep the flower and I've ruined it, punish me if you must…"

Raccoon raised a brow and looked up at Surly. Surly stood there being starred down by this leader. Then he turned round to face the crowd.

"Fine, because of Grayson's actions, he is to be sentenced to stay at the tree farthest away from our own. The tree that hangs over the city. He shall stay there…for the remainder of the week."

"What?"

Andie said under her breath, and Grayson let out a small whimper. Surly looked back and forth to his friends, then took a deep breath. He pushed in front of them, and ran in front of Raccoon and the crowd.

"No!"

Raccoon looked down at Surly, Surly thought he saw a shocked look in his eyes. The red cardinal flew down from the roof and landed on his arm. Surly gulped, and stood up straight, then turned and faced the crowd.

"It's my fault the flower is dead."

The crowd was filled with whispers and looks toward him, but Surly held his ground.

"It was my fault for wanting Grayson to keep the flower in the first place. And it's my fault for tackling Grayson to the floor. If anyone should be punished," He turned to Raccoon, but looked back at Andie and Grayson, "It should be me."

Andie's gaze softened and Grayson looked at him with shock. Raccoon looked down at the teenage squirrel, and let out a grunt. Then he looked back up to the crowd.

"I say we hold a trial. All favor of Grayson being banished, raise your paws."

Surly looked around, but he didn't see a single paw raise into the air.

"Alright then, Surly squirrel for banishment."

Multiple paws started to raise, and all Surly wanted to do was disappear from the room. All but Grayson and Andie held there paws up. Surly walked over to them and up to Andie.

"Surly no I…I can't do this to you."

Grayson ran up to Surly and placed his paws onto his shoulders, shaking him around.

"Surly! Why did you do that? I deserve this punishment."

Surly shook his head, and brushed his paws off.

"This is my punishment Grayson," then he turned to Andie, "It's only a week, I'll be fine."

Andie looked away and sighed. She felt bad because this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't taken that dare. She wished she would've just kissed Grayson instead. Then again, she was glad she didn't. This night really changed her view on something.

"Ok, but I'll come visit you, I'll bring you food."

Surly shook his head, and grabbed one of her paws.

"I don't want you getting into trouble Andie. You want to be leader one day, you need to stay on the park and Raccoon's good side."

Andie sighed and looked over at Raccoon. Slowly, but hesitantly, she raised her paw, and Grayson did the same. Surly sighed and walked up to Raccoon.

"Then it's settled, Surly squirrel is to be banished to the farthest tree at the edge of the park for the rest of the week. Maybe while he's there, he'll learn a thing or two about not following the rules."

Then with that, Raccoon left, declaring the party over. As he walked out of the Old Mill, the other park animals followed, glancing over at Surly every now and then. Soon the Old Mill was empty, and Surly just stood there. Then from outside, the mole came in and walked behind Surly.

"By order of Raccoon, he has instructed me to take you to the tree for your sentence."

Surly sighed and started walking out of the old mill. He glanced back to see the two sad faces of Andie and Grayson looking after him. He turned away from them as he walked out of the Mill. As he walked away, he glanced over at Raccoon who was watching the park animals go to the tree. Then he turned over to him and for a second it looked like he gave him a death glare, before returning to the animals. Surly shuddered a bit, but rolled his eyes, and continued following the mole. It didn't take long for them to reach the tree, and Surly looked up into the branches. Leaves were just starting to sprout for the winter.

"Now, by the authority granted by Raccoon, and the park community, Surly Squirrel is hereby banished to the ends of the park. To live in this tree for a whole week, for his crime against crushing the first spring flower."

Surly looked to the ground in shame, but then jumped for the tree, climbing up it until he was far away from the mole's sight. Looking down he saw the mole start to leave and he sighed. Looking around, the trunk of the tree was to thin to have a good hollow, so it was open branches for him. Surly jumped up onto a thick branch and leaned against the trunk. He looked out over the park at the huge oak tree where his friends were sleeping tonight. This was not a good night for him. Where Grayson and Andie has been pronounced heroes, Surly had been pronounced a criminal.

"Oh Surly, what have you done…" Surly whispered to himself, before slowly drifting off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4-Trash is your New Best Friend

The sound of a car horn woke Surly from his sleep, and he let out a shriek as he fell down a branch. Gripping it tight, heart pounding, he lifted himself back up again. Looking around, it took him awhile to remember the events of last night and why he was here. He sighed and sat down on the branch. This was going to be a long week. Then a rumble from his stomach made him sit back up again. He realized he never ate anything last night because of the party. He looked over at the oak tree in the distance. He figured his sentence didn't allow him to get food from home. He would have to find his own. But Surly didn't know good places to find food. He's only been alive in this park for 6 months now, and even in that time he's been cooped up around the tree. He looked out over the city, and cringed at the idea of having to find food out there. He remembered the stories of the city, or how it was filled with diseased rats, killer cats, and humans who would stomp on you. Then he also remembered of hearing stories of huge bins humans would put old food in. Surly looked around the outskirts of the city, and spotted a small tin under a street light. He figured good would be in there, but he would either have to cross the car infested street, or climb over the high wires and risk falling down into the street. Surly decided he would be safer above ground. Looking around, he saw a pole just one jump from his tree. He ran up the branch to get as close to it as possible. Surly remembered how weak his jumps used to be.

"Legs, don't fail me now."

He wiggled his haunches and shot off the branch. he stuck out his four paws and slammed against the pole. He dug his claws into the pole as he slid a few inches down and stopped. He peeked open and eye and let out a sigh. He made his way up the pole and sat on top. Now he could see over the roof tops of the city, and over the entire park.

"Wow, I never realized how small the park is…"

He said to himself, then turned around. He gulped when he saw the long wire in front of him. Surly had never crossed over something that skinny for a long distance before. He slowly trekked onto it, setting two paws onto it. He felt wobbly and quickly stepped off. He sighed, feeling like he should give up. Then he heard Andie's voice echo in the back of his head.

"Use your tail to balance yourself, that's what they're for."

Surly took a deep breath and stuck out his tail, then he slowly walked out onto the wire. He found better balance and began walking forward. Everyone now and then he slipped up, but he held on tight as he crossed over. Then a pigeon flew down and landed right in front of him. Surly peeked over the fluffy thing and cleared his voice.

"Excuse me, may I get through?"

The bird just sat there and fluffed up its feathers. Surly began to feel annoyed.

"Hey bird, let me pass!"

The bird let out a yawn and closed its eyes. Surly frowned and growled at the bird. He stood up on the wire, and gave a mighty kick. This sent the bird off the wire. It quickly flapped its wings and turned to Surly, chirping madly, before turning off to fly to another wire.

"Yeah just fly off! Man, animals in the city don't have any manners do they?"

He said to himself, and continued to walk forward. Soon he finally reached the other side and let out a breath of relief. Then he looked down at the trash can. A human was walking outside quickly and poured out a bunch of garbage into it. Then surprisingly, he left the lid off and set it on the ground. Surly licked his lips, and scurried down the pole. Once the human had returned inside, he jumped into the can. He wrinkled his nose at the stench of the garbage, but tried to ignore it the best he could. He was going to have to get use to it this week if he was going to have to live. Digging around, he found a piece of corn on the cob half eaten. Laying down in an old box, he began to nibble off the kernels. Then he perked his ears to the sound of a beeping noise that seemed to be getting closer. He didn't make much of it until he heard a large noise from outside the can. Looking up he saw a huge metal claw come down and grab the can. Surly tried to scurry out but the can was lifted up and then dumped down into a giant garbage truck. Surly screamed as he was poured inside and landed at the bottom with a thud. Debris sprinkled on top of him from the rest of the can. Then the claw set down the can and the door to the roof started to close. Surly looked for a way out but couldn't find one. He gasped for air in the stink filled truck, the stench was unbearable.

"Great, how am I gonna get out of this?"

He felt the giant thing lurch forward, and he guess they were now driving down the road.

"No, It's going to take me away from the park. I'll never find my way home."

Then the garbage truck stopped and he felt backwards. He looked up to see the roof open up again and a bunch of garbage poured in. He quickly scurried out of the way, and watched the stuff fall in. Then he noticed a metal can fall from it, and it landed onto the ground below. A horrible squeak was heard from inside it. Surly tilted his head, wondering what made that noise. Soon the can was emptied and the truck was started up again. Surly looked around and found a dented spoon. Picking it up, he slowly approached the can that had made the noise. Moving his paw over, he quickly swiped it on it's side and held up the spoon ready to hit what was under it. Then his expression changed and he lowered the spoon. Under the can was a tiny rat with a little back pack on, and it couldn't be more older than 4 months old. The rat looked up at him and covered his face afraid. Surly didn't know how to react. Animals always said if you ever ran into a rat to turn around and run the other way. They said they were filthy, disease infested, and ruthless. But this little rat didn't match any of those descriptions. That's when Surly noticed the rat's foot. It had a long gash on it, and blood was oozing out. Surly reacted on instinct now, dropping the spoon and bending down over the rat. The rat started to shake and he covered his eyes.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

Surly said, trying to calm the rat. The rat uncovered his eyes and looked up at Surly. Surly smiled at him and looked at his foot.

"Get this ugly thing from the fall?"

The rat nodded his head and removed his hands from his face.

"I could help you, if you let me."

The rat sat up and looked around, noticing a old rag. he pointed to it and Surly went over and grabbed it. He nibbled a long strip off of it, and placed it against the rat's foot. The rat squinted at the pain, but sat still.

"Sorry, this might hurt."

Surly said, and started wrapping the cloth around his foot. Then he bit off a long, thinner piece from the rag and tied the cloth securely around his foot.

"There you go little buddy. All better."

The rat look at his foot, turning it over to look at each side. Then he smiled and jumped up to give Surly a hug. Surly was taken back and simply patted the rat's back.

"Ok, yeah you're…welcome."

The rat stepped down and looked up at Surly, tilting his head.

"So you got a name?"

The rat frowned a bit and shook his head.

"Oh, well, I'm just gonna call you Buddy for now. Is that ok?"

The rat perked up and nodded his head.

"Don't talk much do ya?"

The rat shrugged his shoulders, then sat straight up when he felt the garbage truck stop. Surly looked around, they had to get out of here,

"Okay here's the plan Buddy, I'll get us out of here, and in return, you help me find Liberty Park, Ok?"

Buddy shook his head violently, then the two looked around for a way to get out. Then Buddy tapped Surly's shoulder and he turned to find what looked like a toy guy. It was one with a popper. If Surly attached a long rope to it, he could shoot it over the roof and they could climb out.

"Ok Buddy, quickly find all the rags you can now!"

Buddy nodded his head and began digging for rags, cloth, and string. Once they gathered enough, they began to nibble strands, and tie them together to create one large rope. Surly attached a glass piece of a broken bottle at the end so it would give the rope more distance once it was shot. Then the roof creaked open and Surly quickly loaded the rope into the gun. Pulling back the trigger, he let it loose and the glass piece brought the rope over the roof.

"Come on Buddy, hurry!"

He called and grabbed Buddy's hand, dragging him over to the rope. He let him start to climb first, then followed quickly after him. They were almost halfway up the rope when the metal claw brought trash falling down on them. Surly and Buddy tried to dodge it the best they could. Then a fork came tumbling down and hit Buddy, making him loose his grip on the rope.

"No!"

Surly yelled and reached for Buddy's arm and gripped it tight. He looked up at the trash can which was now emptied, as was being set down. They had to hurry before the roof closed. Surly looked down at Buddy who had fear in his eyes. Surly thought for a moment, then had an idea.

"Buddy if we swing the rope we can fling ourselves out of here. Buddy looked up at the roof then nodded at Surly. The two started to swing back and forth, getting more and more distance with the rope. The roof doors then started to close on then, and they thrashed harder.

"Ok Buddy, hold on!"

Buddy gripped Surly's hand as they swung the rope upwards, and Surly let go. They were flung out of the roof before the doors closed, and they were sent flying out as they landed inside the empty trash bin below. They heard the truck start up again, and drive off. Surly and Buddy lay there panting heavily and they looked at each other.

"Does this happen a lot in the city?"

Surly asked, and Buddy smiled and let out a tiny giggle. Surly rolled his eyes and sat up, crawling out of the trash bin. Buddy followed after and the two stood on the ground and looked around their surroundings. They were in an alley way, and Surly had no idea which was the park was now.

"So Buddy, recognize anything around here?"

Buddy looked up and around the alley, and nodded his head.

"Well then, lead me home."

Buddy nodded and took a few steps forward before falling on the ground, holding his foot.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

Surly said and bended down next to Buddy.

"Here I'll carry you and you point the way."

Buddy crawled onto Surly's back, and Surly held onto his legs. Buddy pointed in a direction, and Surly started to walk that way. Surly didn't know why he trusted this rat, but for now, he was his only chance of getting home.


	5. Chapter 5- Not so Bad

Surly didn't know how long he and Buddy had been traveling through the city. But Surly could tell by the setting sun that the day was close to ending. The two took occasional stops to let Surly rest his back from carrying Buddy all day. They stopped by a puddle once and Surly got a good look at his reflection. His once smooth well groomed fur was now ragged and covered in filth. He sighed, the city was really taking it's toll on him. He also realized how much he had grown. It only seemed like yesterday when he, Andie, and Grayson were tiny babies scampering around in the snow. Now they were maturing, and Surly could tell his fur was longer now.

"Where did those days go…" Surly whispered to himself.

Buddy came up behind him and looked into his own reflection. He tilted his head and smiled at Surly, giving him a thumbs up. Surly rolled his eyes and couldn't help but grin. Buddy removed the backpack he had and set it on the ground. Then he looked down at the puddle and then all of a sudden jumped it. Surly shielded his face from the water that splashed up and looked down at Buddy. Buddy was just sitting in the puddle scrubbing himself and he looked up at Surly with a smile. Surly guessed what ever water you could fine around here, you bathed in it.

"Well it's no bird bath but…alright!"

Surly then jumped up and splashed into the puddle. Shaking his fur, he splattered water everywhere. Buddy squinted as water flew onto him and let out a giggle. Surly began to scrub with the dirty water what ever stains from the trash he could. Buddy sighed, and began to slowly unwrap the cloth around his foot. Surly watched as he removed it, revealing a sealed cut. It was still red from the injury, but the cut seemed to have closed off now. Buddy began to wash off the blood stains in the puddle, lifting up his foot to show Surly.

"That sure is a nasty cut. But it's not that bad, it will probably heal within a week."

Buddy smiled then shrugged, and picked the cloth back up and began to wrap it back up. As he continued scrubbing with Buddy, he heard a growl from behind them. The two whipped their heads around to see a glowing pair of feline eyes starring at them from the shadows. Surly stood up slowly, and slowly walked over to Buddy. The cat slowly stepped out of the shadows, it's teeth bared. Buddy looked around and tapped Surly's shoulder, pointing to the drain pipe that lead up the side of one of the buildings. Then cat swished it's tail and got ready to pounce. Surly and Buddy readied themselves, Buddy picking up the back pack, and putting it back over his shoulders. Right as the cat lunged for them both, they dodged out of the way running for the pipe. The cat slid into the puddle and tried to skid to a halt, but it only caused it to fall over into the puddle. Surly and Buddy scurried up the slick pole, Buddy had trouble with his foot though.

"Hold on Buddy."

Surly said grabbing his hand and pulling him up over the roof. After both making it to the top, they laid down panting loudly. Surly sat up and shook the rest of the remaining water from it.

"Ok Buddy let's go-"

He began to say but noticed Buddy walking over to an empty potted plant and lifting it over his head.

"What are you doing?"

Surly asked, confused at what Buddy had in mind. Looking over the side of the roof, the cat was at the bottom scratching at the pole from below. Buddy whistled, and the cat looked up, hissing. Buddy then tossed the pot over his head, and it fell down below right onto the cat's head. The cat waddled around, dazed from the hit, before falling into the puddle again. Surly burst out laughing and looked over at Buddy who was also laughing. Surly shook his head and put his arm around Buddy as they walked across the roof.

"You know what Buddy, you're alright for a rat."

Buddy just grinned as the two continued over the roof top.

Surly walked out of an alley way with Buddy on his back. The sun was now out of view, but the sky still held a light blue and pinkish tint to it. Buddy had dozed off on his back not to long ago, so Surly decided to let him stay as they continued forward. Then Surly saw a light pole in front of him with a trash can next to it. Looking through the dim light of the growing night, he noticed the wires from the pole led into a tree. And behind that tree was a small park. Surly jumped for joy and grinned widely.

"Buddy! Buddy we made it!"

Buddy blinked his eyes open and perked up to see the park. Surly let him slide off his back and he ran to the pole.

"Oh man Buddy, I don't know how to even start for thanking you."

He said turning around. Buddy gave a sad smile and nodded his head. Surly walked up to Buddy and scratched the back of his head.

"So, I guess you'll head into the city again, huh?"

Buddy shook his head slightly, and held his tail in his paws. Surly sighed, and stuck out his paw.

"Well then I guess this is goodbye. Thank you Buddy."

Buddy looked up and put out his paw to shake Surly's. Then Surly turned around and hoped onto the pole, scrambling up it. When he got to the top, he looked over the park and gave a tiny smile. Then he began to walk across the wire, but he looked back at Buddy. He noticed Buddy starting to walk away, but there was a limp in his step. Then he tripped and fell down, grabbing his foot. The backpack fell off his back, and he quickly scooted over to try and pick it up again. Surly frowned and looked at the ground. He remembered the cat and giant truck they had run into. Buddy wasn't going to survive with that injury.

"Hey Buddy wait!"

Surly called and ran back down the pole. Buddy looked up from the ground, and perked his ears as Surly came over.

"Buddy, you helped me, now it's my turn."

He said reaching out his paw. Buddy smiled and took his paw, and Surly lifted him onto his back. Buddy wrapped his arms around his neck as he climbed up the pole. As he climbed across the wires, Buddy looked over his head to get a good look at the park.

"Yep Buddy, that's my home. Where I was born and raised. Trust me it looks nice, but the animals living there aren't much to hang with. "

Buddy tilted his head as Surly reached the end of the pole. Holding on tight to Surly, Surly jumped across the pole and grabbed a branch. Hauling himself up, he walked up to the trunk and let Buddy off. Surly laid back down against the tree and let out a sigh, happy to be home. Buddy looked at him confused, and pointed at the big oak tree. Surly frowned and sat up.

"No Buddy, I can't go there. I'm on a one week banishment."

Buddy's eyes widened, and he sat down looking at Surly.

"And it was for the dumbest thing! I crushed a flower. Yeah I get it was the first spring flower and all, but do I really need a banishment? It's Raccoon's fault, his dumb rules. I hate the guy!"

Surly shouted angrily, before leaning back against the bark, letting out a sigh. Buddy looked at him with a sad look, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Surly peeked at eye open and Buddy smiled at him. Buddy then pointed to Surly then himself. Surly sat there confused for a moment at what Buddy was trying to explain to him. Then he pointed at the oak tree, and lifted his arms pointing to the tree they were in.

"Are you saying…you are banished too?"

Buddy shrugged and gestured his paw as if in between being banished and accepted.

"Oh well then… I guess we're somewhat alike then, huh? Outcasts, never to be accepted, treated fair…loved."

Surly said to himself and looked up at the stars. Buddy also looked up and blinked at the view.

"There's only one person in the park who truly accepts me and treats me as an equal. She's been my friend for so long… but nah, she deserves better than me."

Buddy shook his head and put his paw on Surly's chest. Buddy nodded at him, but Surly just pushed his paw away.

"Thanks Buddy, but I'm not exactly the right type for that kind of thing. Love is for chumps anyway, all you need is your friends."

Buddy looked up and pointed to himself.

"Well yeah Buddy, after what you did for me, I consider you a friend."

Buddy smiled and it looked like tiny tears were filling his eyes.

"Hey come on now, don't get all emotional."

Surly said then let out a yawn.

"I'll look after you until that foot heals, then you can head back to the city, alright?"

Buddy nodded his head and laid down on the branch, using his backpack as a pillow. Surly sighed, and closed his eyes. It was nice having the comfort of a friend again. In fact, he felt better than he ever had living in that oak tree for his entire life in just one day. Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6- A Close Call

"Free cheers for our hero, Surly!"

Surly stood at the base of the oak tree, the animals of the park cheering him for his success. He grinned and waved at everyone. He saw Buddy in the crowd and waved at him. Buddy grinned but his teeth were sharp and his eyes seemed to have turned red. Surly squinted a bit, confused.

"Well done Surly."

Surly turned and smiled to see Andie, who was flittering her eyes at him. Surly raised a brow as she came closer, putting her arms around him.

"Yes well done indeed."

Came a voice from behind him. Surly turned to see Raccoon standing with a paw out. Surly shrugged and shook it but soon it clenched down hard onto his, he winced in pain. Looking up at Raccoon, his eyes were now red and he was grinning evilly.

"Well done indeed…."

He repeated, his voice deep and demonic.

Surly's ears fell back and his eyes widened in fear.

"Yes, you really have done good for us."

Surly turned to what should have been the voice of Andie coming form her body, but instead it was a mutant of her, rat-like in appearance. Her arms around his neck were now strangling him. The mutant lifted him off his feet and up to Raccoon's face. Raccoon let out a low chuckle, and grabbed Surly by his throat, lifting him in front of the park animals. But instead of squirrels, groundhogs, and birds in the crowd, they were mangled, ugly rats, cheering and hissing. Surly's heart was beating faster and faster as he looked over the evil crowd.

"Enjoy your success, you've earned it."

Raccoon whispered into his ear, then threw him into the rat crowd. Surly screamed as he fell into the crowd. Around him, the rats gathered around, their paws out stretched for Surly.

"No! Stay back! Help! Somebody, anybody!?""

Surly screamed out as the rats closed in and started to grab and shake him. He closed his eyes, ready to meet his faith as the light of the outside world was covered by masses of mangled bodies.

Buddy shook Surly fiercely. Surly was thrashing in his sleep, and letting out small screams of ''no'' every now and then. Surly's eyes shot open and he perked up looking around everywhere. Buddy stood back quickly to give Surly some space. Surly's took deep breathes realizing his surroundings and that it was all a dream. He rested his head against the tree and sighed. He could feel his body still shaking a bit.

"I'm fine Buddy it was…just a weird nightmare that's all."

Buddy gave him a concerned look then perked up. He pointed to the end of the tree branch smiling. Surly sat up and saw Buddy had made a tiny bunk-bead like structure out of some wooden spoons and forks.

"Wow Buddy, are these for us?"

Buddy nodded, and ran over to it and patted the bottom bunk, and pointed to himself, then the top, and to Surly. Surly chuckled and got up, walking over to Buddy he looked over there new beds.

"It's nice, but you should have the top. I might break it ha, don't want to crush you in your sleep or anything."

Buddy giggled and nodded his head. Then he took off his backpack that was over his shoulders and placed it on the ground. Surly's eyes widened when he saw Buddy take out almost over 15 peanuts and place them in a pile. Surly bent down and picked one up, looking over it.

"Buddy, where on earth did you get these?"

Buddy pointed out of the tree to the city. Surly walked out to the end of the branch and saw an overturned trashcan on the ground. Garbage and other things were scattered everywhere.

"How did you knock it down?"

Buddy shrugged then pointed to the nuts, and sat down and began to nibble on one. Surly didn't question Buddy any further because he had real good food now. Sitting down he began to gobble down nut after nut, but made sure to leave an even amount for Buddy. After they had eaten them all, Surly sighed and leaned back up against the tree.

"That was the best meal I've had in days."

He said, licking off the taste of peanut from his fingers. Buddy nodded his head and hung his back pack up on his bunk. Surly watched Buddy for awhile then perked his ears at the sound of voices. Getting up he looked over the trunk and in the distance her saw groups of animals heading out in different directions around the park.

"Oh that's right, today must be a gathering day."

Buddy climbed up the trunk a bit so he was right above Surly, and he looked over at the animals.

"It's a day animals do once a week gathering food for the tree, it helps us get ready for winter."

Buddy tilted his head watching everyone. Surly sighed as he watched animals looking around and picking up stuff for the tree. Then he noticed red and grey figures coming toward them.

"Buddy, that's her, my friend."

Surly said, pointing his paw in the direction of Andie and Grayson.

Buddy squint to see them in the distance and he looked back at Surly with grin.

"Yeah, ok, ok. She's pretty alright looking, her name's Andie. The one next to her his Grayson. He's uh, sort of my brother, not really, his mom just took me in when mine…uh, passed."

Buddy gave Surly a sad look but Surly brushed it off quickly. He turned back to Grayson and Andie who were heading in this direction, Andie seemed to be looking around everywhere. It didn't seem it was food she was looking for though.

"Come on Buddy behind the trunk."

He said, and he and Buddy hid behind the trunk. Surly perked his ears trying to hear Grayson and Andie as they approached.

"…honestly Andie, why are we over here, there's never any food."

Grayson said in a deep, leader like tone.

"Well no one ever comes over here because of that, so you never know what you could find. And can you stop talking like that, makes you sound dumb."

Grayson let out a chuckle and patted Andie's back.

"Ah Andie, you need to work on your compliments."

Andie rolled her eyes and looked around some more, then looked up at the tree.

"I bet we could get a better view from up there."

Grayson puffed up and was off up the tree. Andie let out an annoyed sigh, and followed after him.

Surly clenched his body and turned to Buddy.

"Oh man Buddy, we gotta hide!"

Buddy nodded quickly and the two quickly climbed the tree higher and pressed against the branch the were on. Grayson and Andie arrived on the branch where they were sleeping earlier.

"What is that?"

Andie said, looking at the bunk bead Buddy had built. Grayson stepped in front of her.

"Stay back Andie, we don't know what built this."

Grayson said, and slowly crawled toward the bunks, giving them a quick sniff.

"Bleh, smells like garbage."

Then his eyes scanned down over the wall and he noticed the tipped over garbage can on the outside of the park.

"And that's exactly what we need!"

He exclaimed with a jump.

Andie tilted her head and walked next to Grayson, noticing the trash can.

"Oh no Grayson, you're not going outside the park."

"Ah come on Andie, it's just right there. I'll go scope it out and bring back what ever food I can. For now, watch my back."

And with that, he leaped out of the tree and onto the wall. Then hopped down and scurried over to the can. Andie let out a sigh and looked back to the bunk beads. She noticed the backpack and grabbed it off the branch. She gave it a sniff and wrinkled her nose, then she undid the flap and poured out what ever was in there. A paper clip, piece of glass, string, and a couple nuts fell out and she perked up at the sight of food.

"Nuts!"

She said and reached down picking up the nuts. Buddy let out a sad squeak watching his stuff being taken. Surly looked at him then thought for a moment, before leaping down to the branch Andie was on. Buddy grabbed his ears in worry as Surly landed.

"Well looks like you found my stuff."

Andie let out a yelp at the voice and turned to see Surly, matted and dirty, in front of her.

"Surly!"

She said, and she rushed over to give him a hug. Surly was taken back a bit, but he patted her back.

"It's good to see you too Andie."

Andie pulled away, he noticed her face. Must be the smell of him.

"Oh Surly, what's been happening. Why do you look like a mess, has your sentence been alright, are you hurt anywhere?"

"Whoa, Whoa, Andie slow down. I'm fine, just in need of a good bath that's all."

Andie sighed, and looked at the nuts in her paws.

"I guess I should give these back then."

She said, picking up the back pack and putting it back in. Surly took the back pack from her and began to put back in all of Buddy's stuff.

"So um…where did you get all this stuff?"

Surly looked up at her then the pack.

"Uh, it's not important. I guess mostly in that trash can Grayson went into."

Andie nodded her head and looked back at Grayson, then sighed.

"So Surly, about that night…I-"

Before she could say anything else, a scream was heard from behind. The two turned around and saw Grayson coming out of the trash can with huge carrot and half of a banana in his paws, but facing him was a mangy cat.

"Grayson no!" Andie shouted.

Surly didn't know what to do, but before he could move, Buddy jumped down and grabbed the backpack from his hands, and launched himself off the tree and onto the wall.

"Was that…a rat?"

"I have a lot to tell you Andie, but for now, lets help Grayson!"

Surly shouted, and jumped after Buddy. Buddy took out the string, paper clip, and glass piece from his backpack. He handed Surly the glass piece and pointed to the cat and Grayson.

"Ok, I get in front of Grayson, then what?"

Buddy took the paper clip and string and he tied each end of the string to the paper clip and just nodded at him. Surly took a deep breathe and leaped down in front of Grayson, pointing the glass piece at the cat.

"Surly?"

Grayson shouted with excitement and a bit of shock.

"Get back!"

Surly shouted a the cat. The cat hissed and took a swipe at Surly. Surly swung the glass piece at the cat, nicking it's nose. The cat jumped back, yowling at its bloody nose. Then from the wall, Buddy jumped down onto the back of the cat. He flung the paper clip attached to the string over the cat's head and hooked it into its mouth. Buddy pulled back the rope and the cat was pulled back like a horse. Surly watched Buddy impressed, then shook his head.

"Ok Grayson, go now!"

Grayson turned around and ran off as fast as he could.

"Andie help Grayson!"

He shouted, turning back to the cat and Buddy.

"But Surly, I-"

"Go now!"

He shouted, heading for the cat. Andie reluctantly followed Grayson, taking the banana from his hands and the two ran for the oak tree. Surly turned back to Buddy who was riding the cat but barely holding onto his rope. The cat was running in circles, it's head turned trying to take a bite at Buddy. Surly had to think quick. Looking at the glass piece and back at the cat, he took a deep breathe before throwing the shard at the cat. The glass piece went straight into the cat's left eye and the cat let out a blood curdling yowl. Buddy hopped off, taking the paper clip and string with him. Surly took his hand and they both ran as fast as they could back into the park while the cat pawed at it's bloody eye. Surly ran up the tree and he sat down on his branch panting heavily. Buddy had climbed the wall and got his back pack before returning next to Surly, letting out tiny pants.

"Buddy…that was crazy."

Buddy shook his head, and flipped onto his belly. Surly got up and looked in the direction of the oak tree. He could barely make out the figures of Grayson and Andie as they ran for the oak tree. Andie had stopped though and was looking back at the tree he was in. Surly sighed and sat back down next to Buddy.

"Of course the one time I get a chance to talk to her, Grayson messes it up again…"

Buddy looked behind him, and turned around to stare at Surly.

"He ruins everything…"

Surly said, resting his elbows on his knees, and his chin in his paws. Buddy frowned at him with a sad look, and turned to the tree trunk. He thought for a minute and looked back down where the cat had been. The cat was gone and little blood droplets were everywhere, but the glass piece was now laying on the ground. Buddy hopped up and got down the tree and grabbed the piece. Returing up to Surly he went up to the trunk and started to carve into the tree. Surly watched as he made two lines going down and two going across and over the others. Buddy turned to him with a grin.

"Tic-tac-toe huh? Well I got all the time in the world right now. Why not."

Surly said, getting up and taking the glass piece from Buddy and making an X in the middle.

Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the delay for this update. School caught up with me and I've been busy with other things. I know this chapter wasn't very exciting, but I promise a lot in the future. Thanks for being patient!


End file.
